The invention relates to a system comprising a radio remote control that can be automatically linked to an industrial truck, as well as a method for automatically linking an industrial truck to a radio remote control.
Modern industrial trucks can be remotely controlled by a radio remote control. For example, the driving functions of the industrial truck can be remotely controlled, but other functions such as the lifting and lowering functions of a lifting mast together with its load part can be designed to be remotely controllable. Order pickers can also be remotely controlled by a radio remote control by following an operator.
Before such industrial trucks can be remotely controlled, the corresponding radio remote control must be linked to the industrial truck. For this, a permanently fixed link between the industrial truck and radio remote control can be established during initial setup. However, such a fixed connection has the disadvantage that the respective radio remote control can only be used for just one industrial truck. It is also known to link a radio remote control with the industrial truck by entering in the industrial truck a code identifying the radio remote control, or to establish a linkage by means of short-distance radio such as an NFC chip mounted on the industrial truck. Both versions are, however, relatively involved, and operating errors can occur.
A method is known from CN 105101467 A for automatically linking equipment that is based on evaluating the signal intensity. In this context, a wireless controller transmits a linking request to a device to be linked, wherein the device to be linked only responds when the signal intensity of the linkage request exceeds a certain threshold. This method is however very imprecise and undesired linkages can occur. In addition, this method is not entirely automated.
A method is known from US 2015/0296329 A1 for linking wireless communication systems, wherein a device to be linked searches for Bluetooth signals from other linkable devices and initiates a link upon a command from an operator, such as a pushed button. This method is also involved and error-prone. Moreover, this method is not entirely automated.
The object of the invention is to provide a system consisting of an industrial truck and a radio remote control, as well as a method for linking an industrial truck with a radio remote control, wherein the linking is performed easily and reliably in a fully automated manner.